1. Related Inventions:
______________________________________ TITLE SER. NO. FILING DATE ______________________________________ Fine Point Tip Applicator 07/888,055 May 22, 1992 For Craft Paint (pending) Inverted Cap For Craft 07/888,552 May 22, 1992 Paint Applicators (pending) Self Adjusting Soft Seal Cap 07/888,059 May 22, 1992 For Fine Point Craft (pending) Paint Applicators Craft Paint For Forming 07/887,699 May 22, 1992 High Resolution Designs (pending) ______________________________________
2. Copyright Authorization:
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
3. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the field of providing stylized decorative designs on surfaces, and particularly to the field of craft paints for forming painted designs with hand-applied, color dot matrix patterns of three-dimensional beads of paint closely spaced together to visually merge to form designs of lines or fields of color.
4. Statement of the Problem:
There is great consumer interest in forming decorative designs on surfaces. These surfaces include such application surfaces as fabrics, wood, leather, vinyl, and painted and other surfaces. Conventional decorative designs include needlecraft (such as embroidery) on fabric surfaces, dyeing threads on a fabric surface, and craft painting on a variety of surfaces. Each of these techniques enjoy certain advantages as well as suffer from certain disadvantages.